


no windows disappear

by sazzafraz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzafraz/pseuds/sazzafraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia gets what she needs and what she wants not in that order. (She considers Boyd, sitting on her bed with two books of poetry and a highlighter between his teeth. The width of his shoulders, his hands, jesus christ, his thighs, and the punch of wetness that shifts her seat is enough to get her over the small bout of nerves she had about asking for it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no windows disappear

**Author's Note:**

> This has grown legs. Mostly porn legs. But legs nonetheless.
> 
> Title from No Windows by The Antlers and I promise this is a hundred times better when listening to that song.

Derek feels guilty, big whoop, that’s a Tuesday, but it means that he’s got his misfit trio watching her at all times. Erica she can glare at and file her nails. Make an occasional catty remark. She thinks they both enjoy the verbal workout. Isaac, and yes she does remember squashing his hopes and dreams, but then, someone probably started doing that for him earlier, didn’t they. Isaac sits discreetly and reads a book, texts, is flawless in how completely he ignores her. For obvious reasons, Peter does not visit her.

Boyd brings her a coffee each and every time. He sits under the window in her room and reads poetry. She thinks he writes it sometimes. Boyd is polite when she talks to him with a bone dry with that makes her laugh when she’s not watching for it. 

She doesn’t like this. 

Not even a little.

On the day that she and Jackson call it quits Boyd brings her a small bag of cookies. They’re shaped like tiny animals and are crusted with sugar. Everyone has misjudged the importance of her and Jackson breaking up. It’s not permanent and all it really does is make her rearrange the quality and quantity oh ‘me time’. The upside of a high libido is a willingness to try things and an overactive imagination. Generally she takes that out on Jackson. She considers Boyd, sitting on her bed with two books of poetry and a highlighter between his teeth. The width of his shoulders, his hands, jesus christ, _his thighs_ and the punch of wetness that shifts her seat is enough to get her over the small bout of nerves she had about asking for it.

She checks her mirror. Skirt falling gracefully, make up primed. She leans down and takes off her stockings, no need to sacrifice them for this. Boyd looks at her quizzically. She smiles at him and he immediately sets his shoulders back. ‘Lydia.’ He says with a certain tone she can’t quite place.

‘Do you want to fuck me?’

‘You want me to.’ He says flatly, hands curling on the floor. No claws she’s mildly disappointed to note. His eyes flick to her breasts.

She stalks forward and comes down on her hands and knees on the bed. ‘How can you tell?’

‘Smell.’ Oh, that would be a fun angle, wouldn’t it?

‘Well then,’ she says deliberately coming up onto her knees in front of him, his thighs spread automatically and she has to hold back a little bit of a shiver. She likes that. She likes that a lot. She fits herself better between them and sits back pretty as a picture and asks again, ‘do you want to fuck me?’

His hands come up to her waist, over the soft fall of her breasts and back down to where her thighs are pressed together. She rolls her shoulders back and catches the glint of gold in his eyes when the roll over her breasts. Big thumbs skate over her abdomen, under her breast and press hard at her nipples. She doesn’t make a noise. He presses harder and runs his nail around the outer edge. Her hips give a kick and if she can make out the slightly wet sound of her thighs rubbing together it must be triple loud to him.

‘Yes.’ He says.

‘Excellent.’ She rolls forward and frames his face with his hands, bites his lips until he opens his mouth. She sucks his bottom lip between hers and alternates between soft sucks and hard ones. He smooths out underneath her, large thighs bracketing her and hands coming down tightly on her hips. His fingers, wide and thick, bunch up her skirt in fistfuls until he can get them into her underwear.

He pauses and his breath is harsh on her face. Coffee and staleness. She smiles a little to calm him, y _ou’re doing well_ , it says and his thumb dips down to the edge of her slit and presses in. She can feel the blunt edges of the nail and fights with herself for three seconds before pushing against it.

‘Fuck.’ He hisses.

She laughs. ‘That’s what we’re going for. Now pull down my underwear, we have things to do.’

He shoves it inelegantly down her thighs and to her ankles, scraping the inner part and leaving wide red marks. ‘Shit, sorry,’ he says before running a finger from her entrance to her clit. Her brain throughs up sparks and heat, and what the fuck does he have those fingers and that mouth for if he’s not going to use them. His fingers part her to the less than warm air and she makes a small broken noise. He hasn’t got much experience here, he scrapes a little and she hisses when it’s a little too close to where she’s softest. He rubs a knuckle at her entrance by accident and she nearly goes off at that. She moves his hand out with little resistance, presses a tight hand down onto his crotch until he bucks up for her. Undoes the belt and the button until he puts an arm around her and moves her to the side so he can do it himself. The denim comes down and she gets an eyeful of abs before the uncut head of his dick slips out of his boxer briefs, shiny and pink where it’s slipping out of the foreskin just a little.

Oh

She looks at the width of his hands again and re-estimates how long she’ll have to take on prep.

Boyd smirks as he gets back on the bed in front of her. Hands on his thighs. Waiting.

She rolls her eyes and lets the silence grow a stretch too long. Boyd shifts a little uncomfortably and she smiles. ‘You have a mouth.’

‘Yes?’ 

She spreads her legs and lies back, pulling the skirt up so it’s very obvious what she wants, ‘use it.’ 

Boyd blinks, shrugs and goes down like he was born to. 

For all that this might be his first time going down, Boyd makes very few rookie mistakes. He doesn’t spend forever in one place, remembers to separate the folds and to keep his strokes slow until he knows she likes something. The first time he curves around the area around her clit without touching it she nearly screams. He doesn’t twice more before gently probing at her entrance, bringing a finger up to press while he blows warm air at her clit. He presses a small kiss to the top of her pubes which leaves her dazed before leaning up to get his teeth around her nipple through her shirt. The sensation is dulled bit between that and the way he’s slowly pressing his finger inside she can feel her orgasm building in her pelvis. She waits until it’s unbearable, until she’s so fucking desperate for something in her, for something to fuck her, and then she pulls off and gasps out a soft, shaky, ‘off.’

Boyd sits back and he looks good with her trailing down the sides of his mouth and soaking his chin. He raises and eyebrow like, _what now?_

She takes a moment to get her bearings, rearrange her skirt and pull her underwear back up so she’s all but fully dressed. 

‘Obviously, I am going down on you.’ She says and pushes him down. She gets the underwear and tucks it so that his balls are just sitting on top. The head leaves a glistening trail of precome, dropping on to his stomach. She wraps her head around the head and then tugs halfway down before coming back up and repeating it until his cock is slightly slicked with precum.

‘Never thought the most popular girl in school would be doing this?’ She says with slight bitterness. She loves Jackson, she does, but his vanity had extended to her as much as her need for control had extended to him. She knows exactly what she looks like when she does this, exactly how much it looks like it’s for someone other than herself. A hand slips back into her underwear and cups gently, stroking when she feels like she needs it to.

She takes him into her mouth and goes a little too deep. She goes again, slower, until she can feel the hot little rush on her tongue. She concentrates on the head for a while, toying with the skin a little, and then goes to using her hands. Boyd’s hips jerk almost frantically. When she presses a finger into the slit he makes a noise like he’s coming apart and just fucks her hand for awhile. It’s a marvel, really, Jackson never did this for her. 

‘You really didn’t expect this?’ She says a little too quietly. Her hand comes down to cup his balls. She resists the urge to squeeze. His cock is so hard now that she can see the desperate little pulse of the vein under the head beat in time with his heart and the trail of precum on his stomach is more like a slush.

‘Honestly, no.’ Boyd says sounding wrecked. ‘I have absolutely no control over this. It’s a little freaky.’

Huh. She runs her fingers along his treasure trail, presses nails down. She rolls her tongue along the underside of his balls and leans up, the hand in her underwear slipping out and gripping like a vice at the base of his cock.

‘What,’ he says dazedly.

‘Oh, I’m done.’ She pumps him just once for a quick spurt of precum, licks it up with a show of licking her teeth, and stands up. Her underwear bunches oddly, folding in a little at the labia. She makes no move to adjust, not even when Boyd’s eyes get stuck on the dark patch at the front. The shimmer of her arousal is building at the back of her spine and only seems to get more intense the longer Boyd’s eyes make exactly how much he’d like to be on her obvious. She shakes her hair back and crosses her arms. 

‘You sure?’ He says with a meaningful head nod.

She shifts a little, her clit is throbbing. ‘I’m sure.’

‘So you’re going to leave me here.’ he looks down to where his cock is only minutely less hard than when she had her mouth on it. ‘Like this.’ His cock twitches.

‘It’s what you want.’ She says with a flourish. 

Boyd groans.

Dramatic exits take great timing, she saunters halfway to the door before stopping, slipping her underwear off. She can hear the thoughtless hip jerk that gets her fron Boyd. She hangs her underwear on the door and shuts it with finality behind her. After three beats she lets herself cup herself, fingers growing slick immediately, and press one, twice, at her clit.

She think’s she still has a dildo in the downstairs bathroom.


End file.
